Mr. Mole
|enemies = Red Bird, Cardinal Chicks, Copy Cat, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Rogue, Evil Robots|likes = Delivering messages, helping others, his friends, almonds, dancing|dislikes = Running, being late, Red Bird, rudeness|fate = Continues his job as the Royal Messenger}}'Mr. Mole '''is a supporting character in the feature film ''Animal Planet and in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's the messenger of Basel's Garden City Hall and a close friend to the royal family. Background Horace was born in Basel's Garden and lived in a small but loving family. However, in school, Mole was often bullied at school and barely had any friends. When Mole got into high school, he was shown to be a straight A student and fell in love with a young and beautiful mole. As Mole was walking out of the school, a bully pushed him down and was attempting to beat him up. All of a sudden, Theodore rescued Mole and scared the bully. Mole, feeling grateful for Theodore's brave actions, Mole promised to help the lion in any way he can. A few years later, Theodore became the mayor of Animal Town and he immediately hired Mole to be his messenger, to which the mole happily accepted. After being hired as the mayor's messenger, Mole married his female lover and began to reside in a small house in downtown of the kingdom. Shortly after the marriage, a villainous bird named Red Bird infiltrate the garden and sought residence in the Bungle Jungle Volcano. He began to invite mammals to play poker, only for them to dropped into the depths of volcano, when they lose. Theodore began to do everything he can to protect the citizens of the garden. Mole was assigned to obey orders for King Basel Development Mole is loosely based off of the Mole character from the feature film, ''the Nut Job. ''Despite seeing bits and pieces of the movie, the storywriter did a little wikia research on Mole and saw that his traits and character who help him create the perfect character for his story. Design Mole's character bears a striking resemblance to the Mole character from ''the Nut Job. ''One difference is that Mole wears a grey suit with black dress shoes. Personality Mole is portrayed to be a clumsy but loyal messenger. Despite his clumsiness, Mole takes his job with dignity and honor. As a messenger, Mole works very close to Mayor Robinson and is immediately addressed with delivering messages to certain mammals before time runs out. When given that order, Mole quickly rushes over to that location with all of his limited speed, despite not being the fastest animal in the city. Mole is far from pompous or cantankerous, he is shown to be extremely kind and caring of others. Whether Theodore is having a problem that happens at work or is personal, Mole immediately comforts his boss and wonders if he could help him in anyway he can. Mole shows how intelligent he by thinking of ways to help the city. Physical appearance Mole is a slender mole with grey fur and pink hair on his hand and feet. He wears a grey suit along with black dress shoes. Appearances Animal Planet Mole is introduced filing paperwork when Chief Yak and Officer Stripes come to inform Mayor Robinson about the murder of his father, King Basel. Theodore orders Mole to deliver letters over to the other districts, as soon as possible. Mole quickly grabs his paperwork and goes into his office to get the letters for delivery. In the film, Mole was ordered to pick up Benjamin and Owen from Joe's Diner along with Hugo and the Wooten Gang. At City Hall, Hugo and the gang agrees to help the mammals with defeating Red Bird. As the mammals were cheering, Mole cheered as well. Later in the film, when Hugo seemingly killed Red Bird, he became a celebrity in Basel's Garden and Mole, took a liking to the young hero as well. However, it is later revealed that Red Bird is still alive and is still in the kingdom. He abducts all of the mammals and sentences them all to painful deaths. Luckily, for them, Hugo and the gang returned to Animal Town to battle his enemy. Hugo overpowers Red Bird and defeats him. The mammals are freed and Animal Town is saved. Benjamin is made the new Animal King of Animal Town and Mole becomes his messenger. Before the ending of the film, Mole is seen at the concert dancing along with his wife. The Nature Dragon: The Series Mr. Mole appears in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Moles Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Forest animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Royalty Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:American characters Category:Politicians Category:Singing characters